Embarazada
by InuYasha Love18
Summary: Hinata descubre que esta embarazada. Naruto esta en una mision. ¿Como le dira Hinata a su amado rubio que sera padre en menos de 7 meses?
1. Embarazo

La muchacha quedo impresionada al ver las dos rayitas que marcaba el pequeño aparatito entre sus manos temblorosas

-_Positivo_…- pensó la joven sentándose en la cama.

Estaba embarazada. Embarazada del ninja cabeza hueca numero uno de la aldea.

Hacia un año de lo de Pain un año desde que se declaro y casi un año desde que había comenzado una relación con el rubio.

Recordaba como se había sentido cuando el rubio le dijo que la amaba y si quería ser algo más que una amiga ella lo acepto sin duda alguna lo amaba tanto… recordó el día que fueron a su casa a hablar con su padre había sido difícil pero valió la pena porque al fin podían estar juntos pero ahora ella estaba embarazada.

No es que no estuviese feliz de traer un bebe al mundo y más si era fruto del amor entre ella y naruto pero un hijo no era cualquier cosa. Un hijo era una responsabilidad había que cuidarlo mantenerlo y muchas cosas mas pero lo que más ella pensaba era en cómo decirle a su novio hiperactivo que iban a ser padres en menos de 7 meses… supuso que estaba de dos meses aun que debía ir al médico ya había sacado numero para que sakura la atendiera le había contado su sospecha de un posible embarazo y la pelirosa muy emocionada le dijo que ella confirmaría todo pero que antes le ofreció un test para que se lo hiciera.

La muchacha aun temblando se levanto de la cama tomo su chaqueta se la coloco y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando de repente se detuvo delante del espejo mirando su reflejo. Se desprendió la chaqueta dejando ver su ya bien formado cuerpo sus senos redondos y su vientre aun plano, llevo una de sus manos a este acariciándolo imaginándose de mil formas como actuaria su amado ante tal noticia imaginándose también a ella en unos meses reflejada en ese espejo con un vientre abultado tocándolo sintiendo a su hijo y naruto detrás de ella abrazándola también tocando su vientre los dos mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.. Como una familia.

Volvió al mundo real y volvió a prender su chaqueta y salió al fin de su habitación rumbo al hospital a ver a sakura.

Al llegar vislumbro a su amiga sakura viniendo hacia ella agitando su mano alegremente y con una enorme sonrisa

-hinata! Has venido como te has sentido?-le pregunto la peli rosa

-sakura si he venido no me sentí muy bien esta mañana ya sabes nauseas matutinas me están matando- exclamo hinata con cara de asco al recordar la fea sensación de las nauseas.

-ya me lo imagino y te has hecho el test hina?-

-pues si y me ah dado positivo sakura por eso vine a confirmar del todo si estoy embarazada- dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Enserio? No me imagino al cabezota de Naruto siendo padre jajajaja- rió sakura- pero bueno vasta de charlatanería pasa a mi consultorio te hare un examen de sangre para comprobar si es cierto o no para que puedas darle la noticia hoy a Naruto recuerda que esta tarde llega de su misión en Suna- le recordó la peli chicle

-sierto se fueron hace una semana con neji, sasuke y sai lo había olvidado por completo con este tema- le respondió a sakura

-sakura que tú no tienes más pacientes hoy?-pregunto curiosa al ver que no había nadie esperándola

-no le pedí a Tsunade el día libre hoy realice la mudanza a la villa uchiha ya sabes para que cuando vuelva sasuke hoy ya este instalada- le dijo levemente sonrojada la peli rosa

-muy bien gracias por tomarte las molestias de atenderme sakura- le agradeció la pelo azabache.

-no hay de que hina tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y al grado de la situación no podía dejar de atenderte- le contesto con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta del consultorio detrás de si.

Sakura le extrajo sangre a hinata y fue hacia la puerta diciéndole a hinata que necesitaba llevar la sangre al laboratorio y que la esperara allí que en unos momentos ella volvería con los resultados.

Al cabo de 20 minutos sakura estaba allí con un sobre entre sus manos el resultado de la prueba de hinata.

-hina ya tengo los resultados- dijo la peli rosa mostrándole el sobre a su compañera- lo abres tu o lo abro yo?- le pregunto viendo el nerviosismo pintado en la cara de la heredera hyuga

-ábrelo tu sakura por favor- le pidió a su amiga.

Sakura con manos temblorosas tomo la abertura del sobre lo abrió y saco el papel de adentro y lo leyó. Hinata miraba expectante como su amiga leía el sobre y luego la miraba con absoluta sorpresa y felicidad

-y? cual es el resultado?- pregunto la azabache ansiosa

-hinata- comenzó en un murmullo sakura- FELICIDADES ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- le grito al momento que se abalanzaba hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

-no puedo creerlo- decía hinata con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura mirando a su amiga nuevamente pregunto - dime anunciaras mañana junto con naruto tu embarazo-

-mañana? Por que mañana?-pregunto hinata extrañada

-hina mañana es tu cumpleaños acaso olvidaste que tu padre esta organizando una fiesta para ti- le recordó sakura- todos los muchachos estarán allí y tu familia también seria bueno que des la noticia en esa ocasión.-termino de decir sakura

Hinata pensó. Sakura tenía razón seria la ocasión perfecta estaban todos sus amigos y familiares reunidos hay sería muy bueno anunciarlo ese dia.

-si tienes razón pero debo hablarlo con naruto antes-reflexiono hinata- debo irme sakura de seguro los muchachos estarán por llegar y debo hablar lo mas rápido posible con naruto- le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa- muchas gracias por todo-

-no hay nada que agradecer suerte y felicidades de nuevo- le dijo abrazándola.

Hinata se dirigía hacia la entrada de konoha para ver si su amado rubio había regresado iba caminando por las calles cuando no se dio cuenta y choco contra alguien.

-lo..lo siento mucho iba algo distraída- dijo al momento que levantaba la mirada para ver a quien había atropellado.

-está bien amor soy yo- le dijo naruto con una sonrisa.


	2. Dandote la noticia

Hinata vio a Naruto y le sonrió. Este le tendió una mano para ayudarle a que se levantara ya que había quedado sentada en el piso.

-Hacia donde te dirigías Hina?- le pregunto Naruto

-Bueno me dirigía a la entrada sabia que en cualquier momento volverías e iba a esperarte pero veo que me has ganado- le contesto hinata con una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso tiernamente. Al terminar el beso el rubio entrelazo su mano con la de la peli-azul y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

-hina yo debo ir a ver a la abuela tsunade con los muchachos a entregar el informe de la misión pero por qué no me esperas en el ichiraku y almorzamos juntos ahí?-

- Claro naruto ahí te esperare pero ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto hinata al ver que los compañeros de misión del rubio no lo acompañaban.

-ellos ya se me adelantaron yo necesitaba hacer una parada en el cementerio ya sabes a ver a Ero-sennin…- dijo naruto mientras bajaba su mirada.

Hinata abrazo al rubio. Sabía que había pasado un año de la muerte de Jiraija pero el aun no lo superaba y cómo hacerlo si el ninja fue como su padre en esos años.

-está bien naruto ve a ver a la hokage yo te espero en ichiraku- le dijo separándose lentamente de el- te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-también te amo hina- le respondió besándola.

Así naruto partió hacia la torre hokage y hinata hacia el ichiraku pensando en que ahí seria el momento de decirle la noticia

Hinata entro al ichiraku y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos del lugar. Áyame al verla se le acerco preguntándole que era lo que iba a pedir y le dijo que aun no iba a pedir nada ya que naruto aun no llegaba. Áyame con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y fue a atender a otros clientes.

A los 5 minutos apareció naruto con su ya reconocida sonrisa pidiendo a gritos dos platos de ramen de pollo sentándose al lado de hinata.

-sabes naruto hay algo que debo decirte- comenzó hinata mientras veía a naruto comer felizmente su ramen.

-dime hinata- respondió el oji-azul mirándola atentamente

-recuerdas que el día anterior al día de tu misión comencé a sentirme mal? Bueno fui a al médico más bien a ver a sakura y ella ya me dijo lo que tengo…-paro la peli-azulada para ver la reacción del rubio.

-hinata tienes algo malo?-le pegunto naruto al momento de que se ponía de pie delante de ella con una mirada de preocupación tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-no naruto no es precisamente algo malo-le dijo la oji-luna sonriendole

-ya hinata dime que tienes? – le pregunto el rubio impaciente.

-Bu…Bueno naruto yo… tu… nosotros-comenzó a balbucear hinata

-tranquila hinata dime lo que tienes-

-estoy embarazada naruto, vas a ser padre-le dijo cerrando los ojos hinata.

Suerte que naruto no estaba comiendo sus fideos si no se hubiera atragantado con ellos. El rubio abrió su obres azules al máximo mientras su cerebro procesaba toda la información que la muchacha le había proporcionado.

-_un hijo_…- pensó el rubio. Muchas emociones se abatían dentro de el abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salió de su boca tenia las palabras atragantadas entonces lo recordó… recordó a hinata… la miro ella estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y esperando por su respuesta

Lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue abrazar a la muchacha fuertemente mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

La miro de nuevo separándola de el pero sin romper el abrazo.

-hinata gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Al fin voy a tener la familia que siempre añore- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos

-así es naruto somos tu familia la que siempre te esperara con una sonrisa cuando llegues de una misión, con la que podrás comer todos los días, en la que podrás confiar y la que siempre va a amarte naruto- le contesto la peli azul también llorando.

-gracias prometo que los protegeré a los dos con mi vida hina los amo- le dijo el rubio sellando la promesa con un beso.

Luego de separarse naruto pago la cuenta y salieron del ichiraku

-hina mañana es tu cumpleaños número 22!y es tu fiesta estas emocionada verdad?-

-si es que van a estar todos allí mi familia y mis amigos-le dijo ella con una sonrisa- y estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos anunciar la noticia allí que te parece?- le pregunto al rubio.

-me parece bien aun que me da miedo la reacción de tu padre-exclamo algo asustado.

-no te preocupes, de seguro va a agradarle la noticia-le dijo calmándolo.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de hinata así que se despidieron y naruto tomo rumbo hacia su casa y hinata entro a la suya.

No había nadie. De seguro hiashi estaba entrenando con hanabi y neji había ido a ver a ten ten así que tomo rumbo hacia su habitación. Al entrar a su habitación se percato de que había dejado el test de embarazo sobre su cama y se reprendió por haber sido tan descuidada de seguro si alguien entraba a su habitación lo hubiera visto allí.

Era temprano pero se sentía cansada de seguro era por el embarazo así que se acostó a leer un libro y así se quedo dormida.


	3. Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

En una habitación muy ordenada se veía en la cama una muchacha de cabello azabache durmiendo plácidamente echa un ovillo en la cama.

-mmmmm- comenzó esta a despertar y a levantar los brazos, desperezándose. Sintió que algo le rozaba el brazo entonces decidió voltear a ver que era. Una rosa roja descansaba a su lado con una nota al lado de esta. Hinata curiosa abrió la nota y comenzó a leer:

Vine anoche a desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños pero estabas tan linda dormida que no quise despertarte. Espero que te guste mi regalo, esta a los pies de tu cama.

Desayuna, yo luego pasare por ti para que almorcemos juntos, te llevare donde tu quieras!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINA! TE AMO!

Con Amor Narurto.

Hinata termino de leer la nota y sonrió estirándose hasta la caja que había a los pies de su cama.

Tomo la caja la abrió y alli dentro había un hermoso quimono lila con detalles de flores de sakura en rosa. Hinata quedo embelesada con el hermoso kimono y decidió que iba a ponérselo para su noche especial.

Volvió a colocarlo en la caja con muchísimo cuidado, se vistió y bajo hacia el comedor de la mansión.

-buenos días hermana feliz cumpleaños!-le dijo hanabi con una sonrisa a su hermana estirando sus manos las cuales contenían un paquete muy bien envuelto

-Oh hanabi muchas gracias!-dijo hinata sonriendo tomando el pequeño paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y se encontró con una cajita pequeña abrió la caja y se encontró con una hermosísima pulsera de oro blanco la cual decía: hermana te quiero hanabi.

-oh hanabi es hermosa me encanta- dijo hinata colocándosela en la muñeca derecha y luego abrazando a su hermana.

-pensé que sería lindo que llevaras algo que cada vez que lo vieras pensaras en mi- le contesto sonriendo- el desayuno está listo papa se fue de apuro lo llamaron a una reunión pero dijo que te diera esto cuando despertaras y que te dijera feliz cumpleaños de su parte- dijo tomando del sofá el paquete que había encima.

Hinata lo tomo lo abrió y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Era la gargantilla la que uso en su casamiento, una hermosa y delicada gargantilla de oro blanco con una perla de color turquesa en el centro. Hinata se sorprendió mucho de que su padre le hubiera regalado algo de su madre ya que casi nunca solía hablar de ella. Hacía poco hiashi dejo de tratar a su hija menor como alguien débil e inútil y cambio mucho con ella la trataba bien.

-hinata feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos- toma espero que te guste-

Hinata tomo el paquete que neji le extendió y lo abrió. Había dentro una blusa de color azul con el símbolo hyuga en el centro.

-gracias neji es hermosa- dijo hinata dejando la blusa cuidadosamente doblada en el sofá.

-chicos vallamos a desayunar me muero de hambre- exclamo hinata y así todos salieron hacia la cocina.

Luego del desayuno hinata subió a su habitación a arreglarse lo mas probable es que naruto estuviera por pasar por ella así que comenzó a arreglarse.

Cuando estaba casi lista golpearon la puerta de su habitación era hanabi.

-hermana llego naruto- dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojar a hinata.

-dile que ya bajo hanabi-le pidió el favor a su hermana.

Cuando ya estuvo lista bajo las escaleras encontrándose con naruto en la puerta.

-buenos días naruto-

-buenos días hina feliz cumpleaños!-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa estirando su mano en la cual había una hermosa rosa roja. Hinata miro encantada la hermosa flor y naruto aprovechando esto se acerco tomo su mentón y la beso lento y pausado.

-nos vamos?-le pregunto en un susurro cerca de sus labios

-s…si naruto-le contesto en otro susurro la oji perla.

Así salieron a comer hablando de cómo darían la noticia de su embarazo de cómo podrían ser las reacciones de sus amigos y de el padre de hinata.

Así se paso el rato y naruto dejo a hinata en su casa y esta comenzó a arreglarse para su cumpleaños.

Ya todos estaban en la mansión hyuga cuando una despampanante hinata bajo con su hermoso kimono lila y con el cabello suelto algo ondulado.

Todos estaban al pie de la escalera y sin que la hyuga lo esperaran todos gritaron –FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA!-a lo cual la peli azul sonrió agradeciendo a todos sus invitados.

Ya era tarde y ya casi terminaba la fiesta todos estaban alrededor del gran pastel de cumpleaños y hinata, naruto, hiashi, hanabi y neji estaban detrás de la mesa.

Cuando hiashi tomo una copa y comenzó a golpearla para tratar de llamar la atención de sus invitados comenzó a hablar:

-hoy es un día muy especial es el cumpleaños de mi hija mayor, de uno de los grandes orgullos de mi vida. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado en su vida y la han hecho feliz, pero en este momento…-corto hiashi buscando detrás de él dos paquetes- quiero hacerle un regalo a mi hija y uno a mi yerno- naruto se puso nervioso cuando su suegro lo miro a los ojos.

Primero le entrego el paquete azul a hinata y luego el amarillo a naruto.

Hinata abrió primero su paquete sacando de este un vestido blanco con cintitas rosas para bebe. Hinata quedo sorprendida por el regalo de su padre ese era el primer vestido que el y su madre habían decidido ponerle lo sabía por una antigua foto que tenia.

La peli azulada miro sorprendida a naruto que ya había abierto su paquete y en este había un conjunto azul marino con el símbolo hyuga detrás.

-aun no se que será mi nieto por eso decidí regalarles un conjunto a cada uno.-dijo hiashi mirándolos sin sorpresa alguna.

-pe…pero papa como…-dijo hinata sin entender cómo fue que su padre se había enterado de su embarazo.

-bueno eso es algo que debería decírtelo en privado solo diré que debes tener más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas- dijo haciendo que hinata recordara algo.

*******************FLASH BACK*************************

_No había nadie. De seguro hiashi estaba entrenando con hanabi y neji había ido a ver a ten ten así que tomo rumbo hacia su habitación. Al entrar a su habitación se percato de que había dejado el test de embarazo sobre su cama y se reprendió por haber sido tan descuidada de seguro si alguien entraba a su habitación lo hubiera visto allí._

***************FIN FLASH BACK*********************************

Hinata le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazo y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos junto a naruto confirmaron la noticia de su embarazo. Todos estaban felices y felicitaban a la pareja.

Al terminar la fiesta hinata aparto a su padre y le pregunto cómo había sido que el se había enterado de que estaba embarazada entonces hiashi comenzó a contarle como se había enterado.

******************FLASH BACK******************************+

_Hiashi estaba justo delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hija ya había golpeado varias veces pero no contestaba, pensó que tal vez estaba dormida y decidió entrar para avisarle que iban a merendar todos juntos y que ella debía servir el té ya que lo hacía muy bien pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía._

_Miro la decoración del cuarto de su hija. Las paredes de color lila y en la pared varias fotos familiares y con su grupo pero una en especial llamo su atención._

_Una foto donde estaban el su madre hanabi recién nacida y hinata de pequeña. El acaricio la foto sentándose en la cama de hinata cuando su mano se topo con algo pequeño. Lo tomo entre sus manos y cuando lo vio quedo helado._

_Era un test de embarazo, un test que de seguro seria de hinata. Lo miro bien sin poder creerlo eran dos rayitas eso significaba… positivo. Dejando el aparato en su lugar y la foto en la mesita de noche salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí pensando en el futuro y en su inesperado nieto._

*********************FIN FLASH BACK******************************

Hinata quedo sorprendida por el relato del relato de su padre. Hiashi le hizo una seña a naruto para que se acercara el cual estaba conversando con neji.

El muchacho se acerco a los hyuga y hiashi comenzó a hablar.

-bien saben que un niño no es una cosa fácil verdad?-comenzó hiashi

-si papa-

-bien cuando nazca el niño o la niña quiero que se casen, hinata será la heredera del clan y debe estar casada pero pronto se notara el embarazo así que cuando el pequeño cumpla el año se casaran de acuerdo?-dijo el hyugga muy autoritario.

-está bien señor nos casaremos-dijo naruto sonriendo mirando a la madre de su primogénito.

Luego de toda la charla se despidieron de los novios y se fueron a dormir.

Naruto y Hinata iban hacia la puerta, llegaron y naruto beso a Hinata.

-estoy feliz de que todos hayan tenido una buena reacción y se hallan pues contentos por el embarazo- le dijo a la oji perla tocando su barriguita aun pequeña.

-si yo también desde hoy nuestras vidas cambiaran naruto, te amo-dijo abrazando a su amado rubio.

-también te amo hinata- y así se despidieron felices sabiendo que desde ese día su vida daría un giro total pero sería una etapa llena de sentimientos, deseos y felicidad.


	4. Sexo

-Naruto, amor despierta se te hace tarde- dijo una hermosa Hinata acariciando el rostro de su amado rubio.

-mmmmm anda hina dejame un ratito mas si?-dijo tomando a su mujer por la cintura medio adormilado con la intención de llevarse a hinata a la cama con el.

-Naru llegaras tarde Tsunade va a enojarse recuerda que hoy te darán el titulo como hokage de la aldea pero aun deben hacer un papeleo-dijo hinata haciendo que naruto quedara sentado en la cama con los ojos echo platos.

-ES SIERTO COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO-grito a todo pumon levantándose a toda prisa llendo hasta el armario sacando unas prendas y corriendo a toda velocidad al baño.

Hinata sonrio. Se había acostumbrado a que su joven novio se levantara asi desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos.

Hacia ya 3 meses de que vivian juntos. Su padre le había regalado un apartamento mas grande en la aldea y se habían ido juntos. Ella ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo y su bariguita ya se notaba.

-naru ve a la cocina cuando termines de ducharte el desayuno esta casi listo- dijo esta a través de la puerta cuando oyó la ducha.

-si hina-le contesto naruto del otro lado.

Hinata salió de la habitación hacia la cocina tomando algunos huevos para preparar y pensando que dentro de dos horas tendría que ir a ver a sakura ya que tendría su próxima ecografía y sabrían el sexo del bebe. Estaba emocionada debían elegir el nombre del bebe el color de la habitación comprarle las cosas todo. La hacia feliz la sola idea que en 4 meses seria madre. Toda su vida soño ser como su madre. La veía cambiar y darle de comer a hanabi y mientras ella practicaba con sus muñecas pero ahora era diferente. Ahora ella cuidaría de su hijo y el de naruto y eso la hacia sentirse plena.

Entre esos pensamientos no había notado que naruto ya había salido de la habitación hasta que se dio centa de que el rubio acariciaba su adorable y abultado vientre.

-como se han levantado hoy mi cielo- le pregunto sulcemente naruto a su oji perla al oído

-muy bien mi amor, tu como te has levantado? Siéntate el desayuno esta listo- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-viendo esa sonrisa todos los días son los mejores hina- le contesto haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara dulcemente.

Hinata llevo dos platos hacia la mesa, el desayuno y comenzo a servir.

Amaba ver a su mujer sirviendo el desayuno para el con esa hermosa pancita que llevaba a su hijo dentro. Estaba feliz al fin formaría la familia que tanto anhelo junto a una mujer maravillosa que siempre lo amo y que daba todo por el.

-naru sucede algo?- le pregunto la oji perla curiosa

-eh… no no ya voy-dijo sentándose en la mesa comenzando a desayunar.

Luego del desayuno naruto fue al despacho de la hokague prometiéndole a hinata que llegaría a tiempo para la ecografía de su primogenito y asi lo hiso. Mientras hinata estaba saliendo de su casa naruto la esperaba en la puerta.

Se tomaron de la mano y juntos fueron rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar sakura los llamo y entraron los dos al consultorio.

-Hola muchachos como están?-dijo una sakura muy alegre saludando a sus dos amigos

-muy bien sakura!vinimos a saber que va a ser nuestro bebe de veras!-grito un naruto eufórico

-baka estamos en un hospital no grites- le dijo sakura a punto de golpearlo

-sakura ya podemos comenzar?-pregunto una nerviosa hinata

-claro recuéstate aquí y despréndete un poco el pantalón-le dijo hinata mientras esta hacia lo que la peli rosa le dictaba.

Se recostó en la camilla sakura le puso el gel en el bajo vientre y coloco el pequeño aparatito mirando el monitor el cual mostraba a el futuro namizake.

-muy bien chicos ven eso?-les señalo sakura el monitor a lo que los dos asintieron con la cabeza- esa es la cabecita del bebe- dijo sakura emocionada- muy bien ahora bajare para ver que es el bebe- se hiso un silencio por un momento cuando sakura feliz les pregunto a los padres- quieren saber que es?-

-CLARO QUE SI SAKURA POR FAVOR ANDA DINOS!-dijo naruto desesperado

-muy bien muy bien-dijo sakura calmándolo- naruto, hinata van a tener una hermosa niña felicidades!-les anuncio una sonriente sakura.

Hinata sonrio mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de felicidad mirando a su rubio novio para ver sus reacciones.

Naruto había quedado petrificado. Una niña… una hija… suya y de hinata. Estaba feliz. Cuidaría a esa niña con su vida, la amaba, no la conocía y la amaba y como no hacerlo? Si su pequeñita era suya y de hinata!

-KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ESTOY FELIZ! UNA NIÑA HINA UNA HERMOSA NIÑA!NUESTRA NIÑA!-naruto gritaba de felicidad eufórico hasta que sintió un golpazo de parte de sakura la cual le volvió a recordar que estaban en el hospital.

Después de salir del hospital felices de saber que iban a tener una hijita se dirigieron a su casa pero en el camino naruto encontró una linda tienda donde habían muchas cosas para niños.

Naruto miro a hinata y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba mirando unas lindas flores entonces aprovecho y le dijo –hina esperame aquí si? Ya regreso- dijo sin dejar preguntarle a la oji perla a donde iba.

Cuando lo vio venir otra vez hacia ella, el rubio venia con una gran sonrisa zorruna luciendo una hermosa bolsa de color rosa.

-naru que traes ahí?-le pregunto hinata con curiosidad.

-mira, espero que te guste.- dijo naruto sacando el contenido que tenia la bolsa.

Cuando miro lo que naruto sostenía una sonrisa tierna surco su rostro.

Era una muñeca. Una hermosa muñeca de trapo de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa bordada en el rostro, llevaba un lindo vestidito rosa y unos sapatitos de igual color. Hinata quedo enternecida con la bella muñeca que su amado rubio había comprado para su niña.

-naru es hermosa!-dijo tomandola de las manos de naruto.

-me llamo muchísimo la atención pensé que seria un hermoso primer regalo para nuestra hijita-le dijo totalmente enternecido.

-si le encantara Naru lo se.-le contesto acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre y acercando sus labios a los del rubio para terminar con la pareja besándose y agarrando con sus manos libres la bella muñeca de trapo.


	5. El nombramiento del Sexto

Era un hermoso dia en konoha, y, también era uno de los días mas importantes para toda la aldea y para sierto rubio revoltoso. Hoy era el dia del nombramiento del nuevo hokage.

Toda la gente estaba reunida en el mirador de konoha vestidos con sus mejores galas y preguntándose entre ellos quien seria el afortunado sexto hokage.

Se oyo unos murmullos que decían que Tsunade, la actual quinta hokage ya daría paso a dar el titulo al sexto.

Nuestros queridos novatos- no tan novatos ahora- entre ellos los hermanos de la arena Gaara, Kankuro y Temari esta ultima con una pequeña niña en brazos hija suya y de shikamaru estaban todos en primera fila mirándose con sonrisas de complicidad en sus rostros mirando como la gente se moria de curiosidad por saber quien seria su nuevo gobernante.

-Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando tsunade diga que naruto será el nuevo hokage- murmuro ino al grupo.

-si será una reacción muy divertida de ver- contesto kiba

-creo que los aldeanos se pondrán contentos ya que naruto es el héroe de konoha- dijo neji

-oooooooooh siiiiiiiiiiii! Ardera la llama de la juventud en todos los aldeanos!-grito lee emocionado

-lee quieres dejar de gritar?-le dijo neji algo exasperado

-neji, amigo deja que la llama de la juventud arda en ti- dijo lee con el puño arriba y con los ojos con llamitas.

-hay lee tu no tienes remedio- dijo TenTen llegando al lado de los chicos.

-POR FAVOR PODRIAN PRESTARME ATENCION!-grito la quinta captando la atención de todos los aldeanos.

-hoy es un dia muy especial para mi, hoy le dare mi puesto a un hombre maravilloso, que, a pesar de todos los altibajos en su vida fue y es capaz de dar la vida valientemente por sus maestros, amigos y por la aldea, konoha no tendrá mejor hokage que el asi que déjenme decirles que eleji al mejor gobernante y no tengo duda de que están en buenas manos. El dia de la destrucción de konoha por manos del kyuubi el cuarto hokage minato namizake sello al gran zorro dentro de un recién nacido pidiendo que se letratara como a un héroe, a ese chiquillo todos los conocemos es naruto uno de nuestros ninjas mas fuertes y un revoltoso de primera.- la hokage hizo una pausa al ver a los aldeanos riendo por su ultimo comentario- ese niño que hoy es un hombre, ese niño al cual se le sello a ese zorro es nada mas y nada menos que el hijo del cuarto hokage y Kushina Usumaki.-tsunade miro como los aldeanos murmuraban sorprendidos la procedencia del rubio y ahora varios veian el parentesco de este con su padre físicamente y también veian el característico carácter de la peliroja- asi es, ese pequeño era su hijo y hoy ese pequeño que ya es un hombre se combertira en el nuevo hokage de konoha, NARUTO NAMIZAKE UZUMAKI BEN AQUÍ!-grito la hokage entre gritos y aclamaciones de los aldeanos.

Naruto fue alado de tsunade mirando emocionado como todos sus amigos y conocidos gritaban y lo aclamaban. Al fin, al fin la aldea había dejado de mirarlo con aquel odio y desprecio y para pasar a mirarlo como aguien grande un héroe pero no cualquier héroe su héroe.

Miro hacia un lado y allí la vio. Vio a su hinata con una mano en su vientre y la otra limpiando una lagrima traviesa que caia por su rostro, rostro que estaba adornado con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al ver que el hombre que mas ama cumplió su sueño.

Se sintió completo. Tenia amigos que lo querían era hokage y allí tenia al amor de su vida, la mujer que lo acompañaría siempre, la amante perfecta, a madre de su primogénita, hinata que siempre lo esperaría. Ya se imaginaba llegando de un dia de arduo trabajo a su casa gritando un usual-YA LLEGE- y que allí del humbral de la puerta de la cocina apareciera ella llendo hacia el besándolo y dedicándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas con un sonrojo diciéndole un –Bienvenido a casa Naru- alguien al fin lo esperaría en casa.

Todo eso paso por su cabeza en una milésima de segundo ya que tsunade lo interrumpió diciéndole que dijera algunas palabras a los aldeanos.

-bueno hola como están?-dijo algo nervioso- la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, pero aun asi estoy feliz, estoy completo, siento que logre las metas que me impuse en la vida, hoy, tengo amigos los cuales siempre están junto a mi cada vez que los necesito- dijo señalando al grupo donde estaban los novatos y los senseis- tengo a la mujer mas hermosa y tierna a mi lado que pronto va a darme una linda hija-dijo mirando a hinata la cual al darse cuenta de que la aldea entera la miraba se puso colorada-si señores asi como lo escuchan hina y yo tendremos una niña-dijo feliz a la aldea a cual aplaudió y felicito a su nuevo hokage-y tengo a los padres mas maravillosos del mundo, Kushina y Minato-dijo este mirando al cielo con un deje de melancolía en su voz- si, yo también me sorprendi al saberme hijo del cuarto hokage lo vi el dia de la batalla contra Pain cuando perdi el control y casi libero al zorro- comenzó el relato- el apareció diciendo que era el ultimo poco de chakra que le quedaba y hay me lo revelo me dijo que yo era su hijo-hizo una pausa- dijo que había sellado el zorro en mi por que el confiaba en que su hijo tomaria el control del poder del kyuubi y lo usaría para el bien y asi lo hice logrando salvar a la aldea aun que perdi a personas muy importantes para mi como lo era jirayja- dijo al momento de que una silenciosa lagrima bajaba por su mejilla tostada- se que ellos donde quiera que estén estarán orgullosos de lo que soy, por que lo que soy es gracias a ellos y gracias a mis amigos que siempre confiaron en mi- sonriendo- y por eso les digo que esta aldea es todo para mi junto con todo lo que la conforma, este es mi hogar y lo defenderé asi la vida se me fuera en ello, por eso gracias Tsunade por haberme confiado este cargo, prometo no decepcionarlos y como siempre dar lo mejor de mi para ser un gran hokage como lo fue mi padre y los demás GRACIAS KONOHA!-tremino diciendo esto en un gran grito mientras la aldea estallaba en vitores y festejaban el nombramiento del nuevo hokage.

Tsunade se acerco a naruto y a vista de todos se saco el gran gorro rojo y se lo entrego al rubio el cual camino aun mas cerca de todos y se lo coloco.

No hay duda de que ese dia fue uno de los mas importantes no solo para el rubio si no también para todos los aldeanos.

**Konnichiwa! aqui les dejo un nuevo capii! espero que les guste se que me ha quedado medio corton pero bueno! ya estoy en proseseso! voy a hacer un juego de reviews para elejir el nombre de la pequeña hija de naru y hina! seria muy bueno que ya que ustedes leen y son parte de estas historias participen en ellas!**

**Sayoooo! nos vemos luuegoo!**


	6. Juego!

Konnichiwa! Este es un espacio donde dare las reglas del juego para elegir el nombre de la nueva integrante de la familia Namizake-Hyugga.

¿me ayudan?

Bueno el nombre no podrá repetirse si un participante eligió un nombre que ya esta participando deberá elegir otro.

El ganador será el nombre que quede mejor con la personalidad de la pequeña ya que estoy pensando cómo será la niña.

¡SUERTE! TE ESPERO EN MIS REVIEWS PARA QUE PARTICIPES!

¡GRACIAS!


	7. Resultados! FELICIDADES!

Konnichiwa! Ya están los resultados y casi eh terminado el próximo capítulo!

Eh optado por poner los nombres en papelitos e ir sacándolos en total son 19 nombres ósea que habrán 19 puestos. Con su permiso me gustaría guardar estos nombres y sus significados para utilizarlos en los próximos fics que realice. Muchas gracias por participar y felicitaciones a todos! Cada uno de estos nombres serán usados en mis fics de esta pareja! Asi que no decaigan por que participaran de mis fics!

Sayoo nos vemos en el próximo capi!

RESULTADOS:

1-Mitzuki (luz de luna)- HiNaThItHa.16241

2-Hana (Flor)- isabela17anime

3-Himeko (Princesa niña)- MissTsuki01

4-Hitomi (Pupila)- isabela17anime

5-Hikary (Luz)- Kaliborn

6-Kushina (Mamá de Naruto)- MackenzieWazzlib

7-Himawari (Girasol)- Kaliborn

8-Haruhi (Soleado)- isabela17anime

9-Konan-Leonshinoda

10-Taki (Cascada)- HiNaThItHa.16241

11-Yukiko (Hija de la nieve)- HiNaThItHa.16241

12-Hinamori (Muñequita)- MissTsuki01

13-Kohana (Pequeña flor)- isabela17anime

14-Mizuki (Bella luna)- HiNaThItHa.16241

15-Naruko- lalalaXD

16-Hishina- lalalaXD

17-Natsuki (7 Lunas)- dniizz

18-Yumiko (Niña arquera)- isabela17anime

19-Reimei (Amanecer)- Kaliborn

Aquí están los resultados Felicidades a HiNaThItHa.16241 por ganar el primer lugar! Sayoo! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	8. El Nombre de mi Pequeña

Era un dia muy hermoso en la aldea de Konoha donde nuestro rubio hokage se había echo un lugar en su ocupada agenda para salir con su mujer a comprar las cosas para el nuevo cuarto de su pequeña. Iban caminando por las transitadas calles de konoha siendo saludados por todos los aldeanos y felicitados por su hijita.

-Hina de que color será el cuarto de la pequeña? Tal vez un rosa o un lila claro o un amarillo patito-comentaba el rubio a su peli azul mirando entusiasmado la vidriera de un local de pinturas.

-no lo se naruto aun que tu idea del lila me gusto, tal vez podríamos combinar los colores que tal el lila con el rosa? O el amarillo con un naranja por ejemplo-

-si me gusta esas combinaciones por que no entramos y miramos los colores hina?- la invito el rubio tomando su mano entrando al puesto con ella.

Entraron. Un chico los recibió haciendo reverencias y tratando con mucha amabilidad a los padres primerisos.

-que se le ofrece hokage-sama?-pregunto educadamente

-necesito ver como son los colores lila, rosa, naranja y amarillo por favor-pidio el rubio con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-claro por favor pasen por aquí- les dijo indicándoles el lugar.

Luego de un rato de una larga discusión decidieron pintar el cuartito de color naranja con amarillo y agregarle toques florales en color azul.

Asi salieron del lugar con los tarros de pintura muy felices a seguir recoriendo tiendas.

Luego de andar un rato caminando hinata vio una linda tienda de ropa para bebes y naruto una tienda de accesorios para bebes.

-naru por que tu no vas por un accesorio para la bebe y me sorprendes y yo te sorprendo con alguna ropita quieres?-le dijo hinata esperando la respuesta del rubio por su propuesta.

-si es una gran idea hina!-dijo dándole un beso y caminando hasta la tienda de accesorios.

Hinata entro a la tienda de ropita quedando deslumbrada por la hermosa ropa que allí había.

Compenzo a ver vestidos de diferentes diseños y colores, peleles, batitas, y muchas cosas mas.

-señora esta pronta la ropa que pedi?-dijo una muchacha con una pancita ya bastante avanzada. Hinata que estaba cerca, escucho la conversación de ambas mujeres.

-si señorita la ropita que mando a hacer con el símbolo que quería-

Al oir esto a hinata se le vino a la cabeza mandar a hacer una ropita para su hija con el símbolo del nuevo clan que formaría con naruto. Aun no sabia el símbolo pero de alguna manera se le ocurriría algo.

Al ver que la muchacha que hablaba con la señora se fue, camino hacia el mostrador y le hablo a la anciana que atendía el local.

-disculpe señorita usted hace ropitas de bebe con el símbolo de algún clan?- pregunto la azabache.

La mujer la miro con detenimiento y le sonrio.

-usted es la prometida del hokage verdad?-le pregunto la señora sonriéndole a la hyugga amablemente.

-s…si señora soy su prometida- le contesto a la señora sonrojadisima.

-oh veo que su pancita ah crecido bastante ¿Qué quiere que le aga a su pequeña bebe?- le pregunto la anciana.

-bueno me gustaría un vestido con el símbolo de nuestro clan-dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-mmmm con el símbolo de su clan?-pregunto sacando una libreta y anotando el pedido.

-no. Quiero que sea el símbolo de el clan que formare con naruto pero no se que puede ser-dijo la hiugga con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-digame señorita el símbolo de su clan es una flama no?- pregunto la señora con curiosidad

-si asi es es una pequeña flama-contesto hinata

-y el del señor namizaque es un remolino no?-pregunto nuevamente la anciana

-si asi es pero ¿Por qué lo pregunta señora?-esta vez fue hinata la que pregunto

-bueno por que creo que se me ocurrió algo…- la anciana le conto su idea y a hinata le encanto. Asi la mujer le dijo que pasara dentro de una hora a buscar el hermoso vestido.

Asi la azabache salió de la tienda llendo a la que estaba enfrente donde su rubio estaba comprando los accesorios.

justo en el momento que ella iba a entrar naruto salió de allí casi chocando con la azabache. Le pregunto si había comprado algo mirándola de arriba abajo viendo que no traia ninguna bolsa ni nada. Hinata le dijo que debía pasar por la tienda en una hora por que no estaba lo que ella quería y naruto le dijo lo mismo asi que siguieron caminando tranquilamente por la aldea comprando biberones chupetes y demás.

-hina ya paso una hora nos vamos?-le pregunto el rubio tomandola de la mano.

Al llegar entraron cada uno a las tiendas a buscar sus pedidos.

-señorita hyugga ya esta su pedido- le dijo la anciana a la azabache dándole el contenido en una delicada bolsa de color blanco.

-muchisimas gracias ¿cuanto le debo?-y asi pago el vestidito y agradeciéndole a la anciana por su ayuda y salió de la tienda.

Por otro lado naruto esperaba ancioso el pedido que había echo. Una hermosa cuna de color naranja con los barandas de color amarillas y de color azul. Pero faltaba algo, el quería que la cunita de su hijita llevara el nombre en el respaldo alto pero recordó que aun no habían elejido nombre para la pequeña namizake. Entonces decidió primero mostrársela a hinata luego elegir un nombre y después volveria y pediría que le colocaran el nombre de su pequeñita.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio a hinata salir de la tienda con la bolsa blanca y salió hacia afuera temiendo que hinata entrase y se aruinara su sorpresa.

-hina! Ya compraste todo?-le pregunto nervioso

-si Naru aquí esta quiero que veas esto espero que te guste- dijo tendiéndole la bolsa a naruto.

Este la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, saco lo que había dentro de la bolsa y quedo anonadado. Era un pequeño vestidito de color naranja con voladitos. Miro la delantera del pequeño vestido y lo dio vuelta al hacerlo un suspiro de sorpresa de le escapo de sus labios. Lo que vio lo dejo realmente sorprendido. Era el símbolo del remolino que el usaba en su chaqueta pero la diferencia de este era que dentro de el había una llamita en el centro del remolino, llamita que reconoció al instante: era el símbolo Hyugga.

-la anciana de la tienda me ayudo a elegir el símbolo. Creo que es una buena idea para que ese sea el símbolo de nuestra familia, de nuestro clan-dijo hinata con una tierna sonrisa observando las expresiones de su rubio.

-hinata ¡ES PERFECTO ME ENCANTA!-grito emocionado abrazando a su hermosa novia.

-me alegro que te gustara Naru pero ¿y tu sorpresa?-le pregunto hinata curiosa.

-ven está adentro-le guio naruto hacia el local.

Lo que hinata vio al entrar la dejo anonadada.

-es… es hermosa Naru y es perfecta!-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-si me gusto mucho cuando la vi pero le falta algo-dijo el rubio

-¿Qué es lo que le falta Naru? –pregunto extrañada la oji perla

-pues me gustaría que el nombre de la niña estuviera en el respaldo de la cama pero no hemos elegido un nombre-dijo el rubio

-bueno porque no lo pensamos ahora?-le contesto con una sonrisa la azabache.

-mmmm bueno que te parece Hana? Lei en un libro que significa flor- le dijo la azabache al rubio pensativo.

-no lo se es bonito pero hay uno que escuche en una de las aldeas cuando fui a una misión-dijo el rubio con la mano en la barbilla- el nombre es Mitzuki y significa luz de luna quiero que se llame así por que tus ojos son como dos lunas que cada vez que me miran irradian una luz bellísima hinata y se que nuestra pequeña saldrá con tus ojos-le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mirando los ojos de su hinata.

-me encanta Naru es un nombre hermoso! Y muchas gracias por los alagos-le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-entonces nuestra pequeña se llamara Mitzuki!-dijo el rubio feliz- por favor quiero que coloquen en el respaldo de la cunita el nombre Mitzuki- le dijo al señor que estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de la cuna.

-claro lord Hokage en cuanto la tenga lista se la enviare a su hogar- le dijo el amable anciano sonriendo.

-muy bien gracias! Nos vamos hina?-dijo el rubio

-claro Naru-dijo sonriendo – muchísimas gracias hace un trabajo hermoso- le dijo al amable anciano con una tierna sonrisa.

-muchas gracias me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlos felices con mi trabajo- finalizo el anciano.

y asi salieron de allí caminando a paso lento ya estaba por atardecer asi que decidieron ir a comer un helado juntos mientras el anciano sonreía mirando con ternura a la feliz pareja perdiéndose en el horizonte tomados de la mano cada uno con una gran sonrisa iluminando sus rostros y con la felicidad pintada en ellos con la ilusión de saber que dentro de un tiempo serian protagonistas del milagro de la vida y deseando lo que pronto estaría por venir su pequeña luz Mitzuki.

**¿Y? ¿Que me dicen? ¿Les ah gustado? Espero que si! espero sus reviews! y de nuevo felicidades a la ganadora! **

**Sayoo nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**InuYasha Love18**


	9. Hospital y Recuerdos

Una palida hinata yacía acostada en una de las camillas de el hospital de Konoha.

Dentro de la habitación había un silencio sepulcral, hinata se encontraba sola dentro de la habitación. Afuera de esta sakura hablaba con tsunade de la situación de hinata cuando un rubio llego a toda prisa gritando:

-Tsunade sakura! Como esta? Que le paso? Ellas se encuentran bien? Quiero verla!-les dijo el rubio sin dejar que las mujeres se explicaran.

-naruto calmate- comenzó la oji jade- hina está bien y mitzuki también solo le bajo la presión y esto hiso que se desmaye pero no llego a caer justo sai también estaba aquí y logro atraparla antes de que tocara el piso-concluyo la peli rosa haciendo que naruto se tranquilízate un poco.

-pero ¿Por qué paso esto sakura?- pregunto intrigado el rubio

- naruto solo le bajo la precion nada mas tranquilo es normal en las embarazadas- le tranquilizo sakura

-si naruto ella está bien y ya puedes pasar a verla- dijo tsunade que hasta el momento había estado pendiente de la conversación de los muchachos.

Hinata hacía ya dos meses que iba a hacer trabajo voluntario a el hospital. Actualmente tenía un embarazo de 6 meses y como ya habían terminado la habitación de la pequeña mitzuke, ya no podía realizar misiones debido a su avanzado embarazo y que sola en su casa no tenía nada que hacer decidió trabajar como voluntaria en el hospital de konoha.

Ese día se había levantado algo mareada pero le resto importancia ya que en el embarazo los mareos son normales así salió de la habitación y fue a preparar el desayuno. Despertó a naruto luego de terminarlo, desayunaron juntos, Naruto se fue y ella partió al hospital. Todo era normal.

sai ese día había ido al hospital con sus alumnos ya que uno tenía herido el brazo, nada importante solo necesitaba desinfectante así que hinata decidió hacerlo para no molestar a Sakura que estaba con otros pacientes, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentirse mareada, le comenzó a doler el pecho y veía borroso y de un momento a otro vio todo negro. Sai logro darse cuenta de que la peli negra se sentía mal al ver a esta más pálida de lo normal y antes de que callera la atrapo y la llevo con sakura.

Naruto entro a la habitación de Hinata que apenas estaba despertando. Se acerco a la cama y tomo delicadamente la mano de su mujer y la miro.

-Hina ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto amablemente el rubio

-naruto… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto incorporándose la morena bruscamente- ¿Qué paso? Naruto ¿Cómo está Mitzuki?-dijo alterada la azabache

-tranquila hina ella está bien y tu también- le dijo abrazando a su morena acunándola para que se tranquilizara – solo te bajo la presión y te desmayaste sakura me dijo que deberás hacer reposo ya que en una semana entras en el séptimo mes de embarazo- dijo naruto sonriendo

-está bien hare reposo pero quiero irme a casa Naru no quiero estar aquí- dijo la joven aferrándose a la chaqueta del muchacho.

-está bien te llevare a casa-le dijo amablemente ayudándola a levantarla de la cama.

Salieron del hospital luego de hablar con sakura rumbo a su hogar, al llegar naruto fue a prepararle un té a hinata mientras esta iba a la habitación de su pequeña bebe.

Naruto subió las escaleras al no encontrar a hinata en el comedor y la vio en la habitación de su futura primogénita. Lo que vio lo dejo enternecido, hinata abrazaba con el brazo izquierdo con ternura la pequeña muñeca que él había comprado, con su mano derecha acariciaba su abultado vientre mientras cantaba una dulce melodía. No podía esperar para ver a su dulce hina con la pequeña mitzuki cantándole esas canciones hermosas para hacerla dormir se derretía de la ternura de solo pensarlo. Entro a la habitación en silencio, hinata no lo vio y a paso lento se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura poniendo su mentón en el hombro de la morena.

-cantas hermoso-le alago el rubio.

-gracias- dijo ella sonrojada

-no puedo esperar a ver a nuestra hijita entre tus brazos mientras tú le cantas así eso si que será el cielo para mí- le dijo dándola vuelta para verla a los ojos y besarla dulcemente.

-la habitación quedo muy bonita- dijo hinata con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor

-si es cierto y si que nos divertimos haciéndola deveras!-dijo el rubio enérgicamente.

- si es cierto ¿lo recuerdas? Quedamos bañados en pintura- dijo la azabache

-jamás podre olvidarlo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

***************************FLASH BACK***********************************************************************************

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en una amplia habitación de color blanco vacía y sin ninguna emoción.

-bien hina tu comienza por aquella pared que yo comenzare por aquella- dio la orden el rubio para que hina comenzara a pintar.

-si! Yo pintare con el color naranja esa pared y tu pinta la otra con naranja si?-le indico hinata

-si! Entonces comencemos!-grito enérgicamente el rubio.

Comenzaron con la labor entre ellos decidieron que hinata pintaría la parte baja de las paredes y naruto las partes altas así ella no subiría a ninguna escalera debido a su embarazo.

Luego de un rato las paredes ya estaban listas y los muchachos llenos de pintura.

Naruto se acercó sigilosamente a la azabache le toco el hombro, la peli azul se volvió y con el dedo lleno de pintura naranja ensucio la blanca nariz de hinata

-oye! ¿Por qué me ensuciaste?-le reprocho la muchacha haciendo un puchero

-pero si ya estas toda sucia hina-le dijo sonriendo cerrando los ojos a lo que hinata aprovechó sumergiendo su dedo en la pintura amarilla ensucio la nariz tostada del rubio.

-oye! ¿eso te pareció divertido?-le pregunto viendo como ella reia divertida cosa que el amaba de ella- a si que si te ah parecido divertido eh? Ven aquí!- le dijo corriéndola por la habitación. Una guerra de pintura se dio paso en esa habitación solo se escuchaban risas y pequeños grititos de hinata cuando naruto la atrapaba. En ese momento a naruto se le ocurrió una idea así bajo a hina subió su blusa dejando expuesta la hermosa y abultada barriguita de su mujer, sumergió un dedo en la pintura amarilla y pinto en esta un ojo en el lado derecho con pintura azul otro ojo en la parte izquierda y por ultimo con la pintura naranja una gran boca en la parte de abajo y con los tres colores dibujo a cada lado tres marcas como las que lleva en su rostro.

-naru esta carita quedo muy bonita- dijo hinata enternecida .¿crees que la pequeña mitzuki tenga esas pequeñas y adorables marquitas en sus mejillas?-pregunto mirando con ternura como el rubio contemplaba su vientre

-no lo se, lo que si se es que aun no ah nacido y ya la amo, estoy ansioso por verla y tenerla entre mis brazos- le respondió a la muchacha mientras la abrazaba- gracias hinata, gracias por darme la familia que siempre añore, gracias por amarme tanto y gracias por darme esta alegría, por darme una hermosa hija tuya y mía, nuestra, fruto de este amor tan grande que habita en nosotros te amo- dijo besando dulcemente sus labios.

****************************FIN FLASH BACK**********************************************************************

-Fue un momento hermoso momento hina pero es hora de que vayas a la habitación a descansar-dijo casi arrastrando a la joven a su habitación.

Así terminaban el día los dos recostados en la cama, lo único que se podía oír eran las risas provenientes de la habitación de una pareja que realmente vivía feliz.

_**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si lamento la demora pero es que me ah tocado trabajar de 14:30 a 22:00 y vengo realmente cansada pero hoy me eh hecho este tiempo para escribir porque esto es importante para mí! Sepan disculparme por favor!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capii muchachos hasta la próxima sayoo!**_


	10. Parto: Bienvenida Mitzuki

Y alli estaba él, el gran sexto Hokage, el héroe de konoha, él, el hijo del gran yondaime Hokage, el, Naruto Namizake a punto de hacer un gran agujero en el piso del gran hospital de la aldea. Todos los novatos incluyendo al grupo de Gai estaban allí sentados en las butacas de la sala de espera, todos con semblante serio pero con un deje de anciedad. Y todos se preguntaran ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Porque hoy la primogénita de la familia hyugga comenzó con labor de parto.

-dobe tranquilisate nos haces poner nerviosos a todos-dijo Sasuke que estaba hasta la coronilla de ver a su amigo-hermano caminar de un lado a otro.

-voy a ver como estaras tu cuando estes en mi lugar teme-le dijo a modo de reroche al azabache.

-naruto debes tranquilizarte recuerda que si vas a entrar a la sala de partos debes hacerlo tranquilo debes darle confianza a hinata asi ella estará bien- le hablo ino levantándose de su asiento y tocando el hombro del muchacho a modo de apoyo.

-ah ino tienes razón es que estoy preocupado por ella estaba tan nerviosa cuando vinimos para aca.-dijo el rubio comenzando a recordar

***************************FLASH BACK********************************

P.O.V NARUTO.

Son las 10:15 de la noche y estoy aquí recostado, con mi espalda en el barandal de mi cama esperando a hina que fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

Ya me había colocado la parte de debajo de mi pijama y tenia el pecho al descubierto espleno verando y hace mucho calor. Hina siempre a esta hora de la noche le da el mismo antojo todos los días, cual es este: ramen. Si parece que mi pequeña eredo el amor por el ramen de mi y de su abuela y ahora hacia que mi hina comiera todas las noches un gran tazon de ramen y esto también me beneficia a mi porque mi dulce Hina no solo repara un tazon para ella si no que también uno para mi.

La espero con ansias tengo ganas de estar con ella, tanto trabajo tengo que no eh tenido tiempo para estar en el dia con ella.

Miro en la mesita de dormir de Hina y encuentro un libro de paternidad allí lo tomo y comienzo a leerlo con atención. Este libro te explicaba desde como cambiar un pañal a los comportamientos de los infantes era fantástico tanto me entusiasme que me quede un buen rato leyendo.

Me di cuenta de que Hina se estaba demorando mas de la cuenta ya que mire el reloj que había en mi mesita de dormir y vi que ya eran las 10:50. Decidí bajar tal vez necesitaba ayuda con los tazones y como la casa es algo grande si ella me hablara tal vez yo no la escucharía. Me dirija a las escaleras y comencé a bajar. Cruce el comedor y fui directamente a la cocina y lo que vi me dejo helado. Era mi Hina encorvada hacia adelante con una mano sosteniendo todo su peso encima del fogón y la otra en su bajo vientre. Mire hacia el piso y vi un liquido transparente yacia esparcido por todos lados a los pies de hinata.

Al instante pensé que se le había caído el tazon y se había quemado con el agua pero al levantar la vista nuevamente los tazones estaban intactos encima del fogón entonces lo recordé. El libro decía que cuando una embarazada rompe fuente sale el liquido hacia afuera y fue hay donde reacione.

FIN P.O.V NARUTO.

-Hina, Hina ¿estas bien?- pregunto el rubio abatido acercándose a su novia.

-na… naruto creo que ah llegado la hora-dijo la azabache mirando los azules ojos de su acompañante.

-¿Qué? Pero hina estas en el octavo mes de embarazo! No es que los bebes nacen en el noveno mes?- le pregunto el rubio

-si pero recuerda lo que nos dijo tsunade nuestra pequeña se adelanto-dijo la azabache impaciente

-bien ven te llevare a el sofá mientras vos por los bolsos- dijo naruto con semblante serio tomando a su novia al estilo nupcial llevándola a la sala dejándola delicadamente sobre el comodo sofá.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente buscando el bolso de su mujer y el pequeño que era de su hijita. Tenían todo pronto hacia ya unas semanas ya que en la ultima consulta tsunade dijo que la pequeña era ya bastante desarrollada y que lo mas probable fuera que tuviera algo del chacra del kyubbi la ayudo a crecer mas rápido y tal vez naciera antes.

Cuando llego a la sala cargando con los bolsos los dejo al instante en el suelo ya que vio como hinata lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos.

-hina, amor ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto naruto tiernamente acariciando su azulado y lacio cabello.

-te… tengo miedo naruto que pasa si la bebe no esta bien cuando nazca?-pregunto hinata sollozando.

-tranquila hina todo estará bien yo estare a tu lado protegiéndolas a las dos! Mitzuki será una niña muy fuerte! Deveras!- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa.

El también estaba muy nervioso pero debía ser fuerte por hinata sabia que el le daba confianza y si el se mostraba nervioso ella estaría el doble de nerviosa y pasaría mal un momento en el cual solo tiene que dar cabida a la felicidad

Se colgó los bolsos en ambos hombros, tomo a hinata en brazos y asi a una velocidad casi inalcanzable salió rumbo al hospital.

*************************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

-Oye naruto dime ¿piensas entrar al parto?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa saliendo de la sala con un traje verde puesto y otro en las manos

-claro que si sakura!-dijo naruto queriendo entrar abruptamente en la sala.

-espera Naruto! Debes colocarte el traje antes de entrar baka!- le dijo sakura golpeando levemente su cabeza.

-si si claro ya voy!-contesto el rubio tomando el traje entre sus manos y corriendo hacia el baño a cambiarse.

Cuando volvió todo vestido de verde sakura lo esperaba en la puerta de la sala y lo invito a entrar con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al entrar pudo percibir a su querida Hinata en una camilla toda de verde y con sudor en la frente. Se acerco a ella a paso rápido y enseguida le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo. Sus miradas al instante de encontraron, plata y turquesa de fundieron en una demostrándose todo el amor que guardaban uno hacia el otro. Hinata lo miraba con ternura y el con amor transmitiéndole toda confianza y apoyo.

-muy bien hinata-comenzó tsunade- ya estas toda dilatada cuando yo te diga comenzaras a pujar ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la rubia

-si si tsunade-respondió nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa la azabache.

-muy bien hinata ¡PUJA!-grito tsunade.

-AAAAAAH-se oyó un fuerte grito por parte de la oji perla que daba todos sus esfuerzos a cada puje que daba

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…-contaba sakura los segundos en los que hinata pujaba.

Luego de mucho pujar tsunade advirtió: -hinata es un ultimo puje y tendrás a tu pequeña en brazos- dijo dándole ánimos a la oji perla

-vamos Hina yo se que tu puedes!-le dio un último aliento a su novia y así hinata pujo por última vez.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue el último grito que se escucho en la sala antes de que otro grito más agudo lo acallara.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!- Se oyó el llanto de un bebe resonar por todo el lugar.

-felicidades muchachos- dijo tsunade mirando a la recién nacida con melancolía tapándola con una manta a la vez que la limpiaba- es una hermosa y sana bebita-dijo entregándosela a los brazos de hinata.

La azabache lloraba de felicidad. Al fin tenia a su pequeña en brazos. Aquel hermoso fruto del gran amor entre ella y el rubio.

Miro tiernamente al rubio al sentir que este le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba al oído un "Gracias" mientras lagrimas bañaban sus tostadas mejillas.

Naruto corrió la manta que recubría la carita de la niña y lo que vio tanto el como la oji perla los dejo muy sorprendidos a los dos.

La pequeña Mitzuki tenía una piel blanca como la de su madre, tres pequeñas marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas como su padre pero tenía unos ojos azul profundo como los de su querido abuelo y su padre y lo que más los dejo asombrados fue la melena algo larga de la bebe lacia y de un color rojizo como el de su abuela.

No había duda era el vivo retrato de su abuela y de seguro tendría la misma mirada de su abuelo cuando creciera.

-Naru, Mitzuki tiene el cabello de tu mama…-dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa dedicada a el rubio.

Al ver esto el rubio lloro más aun. Su hijita le daba un recuerdo de su difunta mama y eso le hacía muy feliz.

-si Hina es muy parecida a ella-dijo acariciando la cabecita de la bebe.

-Hina lo siento pero debes dejar a la bebe deben ir a vestirla y a ti debemos llevarte a una habitación-dijo tsunade.

-yo la vestiré Hina-dijo el rubio

-está bien los amo-dijo hinata con una sonrisa mientras le daba a la Pequeña Mitzuki en brazos mientras este la besaba suavemente.

Así naruto fue hacia otra habitación a vestir a su pequeña Mitzuki. Él durante el embarazo de hinata había estado practicando con un bebe de plástico a poner un pañal y a vestir con cuidado así cuando viniera la pequeña podría ayudar a hinata.

Dejo a la pelirroja en el cambiador mientras tomaba el bolso del la bebe, al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue el bonito vestido que Hiashi les había regalado en el cumpleaños de la azabache y pensó que sería lindo que la primera prenda que usara su Mitzuki fuera el regalo de su abuelo.

Así que le coloco con cuidado un pañal luego el pequeño vestido y unos zapatitos rosa y la tomo en brazos para luego taparla con una bonita frazadita en rosa.

Así salió al pasillo con la pequeña bebe donde estaban todos ansiosos esperando.

Al sentir la puerta todos los muchachos que estaban esperando para saber algo sobre cómo estaba hinata y la bebe se giraron para ver a un naruto sonriente y mas despeinado de lo normal.

-chicos… ¡YA SOY PAPA!-Grito el rubio lleno de emoción.

Todos de abalanzaron sobre naruto para poder ver a la nueva integrante de la nueva familia.

Naruto quito la pequeña frazada que cubría el rostro de la pequeña y dejo que sus amigos la vieran.

-oh naruto…-comenzó ino

-la pequeña es…-dijo kiba

-pelirroja-termino shikamaru.

-jajajaja si tal y como lo era mi madre-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña que miraba con sus enormes obres azules a todos con curiosidad.

-aun lado apártense quiero ver a mi sobrina- dijo hanabi empujando a todos siendo seguida por Hiashi y Neji.

-aww! Es tan bonita! Keway! Le voy a enseñar tantas cosas-dijo emocionada la pequeña. –hola yo soy tu tía pequeña Mitzuki- le dijo con ternura tomando su manita mientras la bebe le apretaba un dedo.

Naruto miraba como todos sus amigos y la familia de su novia miraban a la bebe con amor y susurraban cosas como "es tan bonita" o "de seguro sea la consentida de estos dos" fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija iba a crecer rodeada de gente que la amaría tal y como fuera y pensar eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Así mirando a su pequeña se dijo a si mismo que ahora si había comenzado una nueva etapa de su vida la etapa de ser padre y se puso una nueva meta en mente: proteger a su familia porque eso eran la pequeña Mitzuki y su hermosa mujer hinata su familia.


	11. Nuestra vida juntos

Había pasado ya cinco meses desde el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia Namizake- Hyugga.

Nuestros queridos padres se encontraban en su casa más precisamente en la habitación de la pequeña pelirroja se preguntaran ¿Qué hacían allí? Muy bien, aun que insólito parezca nuestro rubio, el cual ha ganado batallas, ah detenido guerras y maneja una aldea estaba luchando en una batalla sumamente difícil que estaba dispuesto a ganar ¿Cuál era la batalla? Cambiarle los pañales a la pequeña a Mitzuki.

Aun que tomo cursos, lo intento con muñecos y no le fue nada mal, la niña no era un muñeco, ella sin duda había sacado la hiperactividad de su padre ya que no podía mantenerse un segundo quieta. Sus manitas tomaban todo lo que a su alcance estaba ensuciándose y ensuciando a su rubio padre el cual ya estaba con la cara blanca por que la pequeña había tomado con sus pequeñas manitas el talco y muy curiosa lo apretó ensuciando a su papa y causando unas lindas y tiernas carcajadas por parte de la bebe.

-Mitzuki! Eres una pequeña muy traviesa! Anda deja que papi te cambie el pañal ¿sí?- le decía mientras tomaba una toallita y limpiaba a la bebe.

Al fin la pequeñita se dejo limpiar y cambiar por su querido papa, este la tomo en brazos y bajo las escaleras con ella mientras que hinata estaba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo.

-al fin! Mitzuki se dejo cambiar y ya estamos aquí!- dijo emocionado el rubio oliendo el aire para descifrar que era lo que su esposa cocinaba.

Hinata al oír eso volteo para ver a su esposo y a su pequeñita y estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de naruto.

-jajajajaja si se dejo pero no te la hizo tan fácil ¿verdad?-le dijo hinata mientras reía.

-no no me la hizo nada fácil esta pequeña es muy traviesa-dijo acercándose a hinata que aun reía.

-oye ¿Por qué tanta risa eh?- pregunto el rubio sin recordar lo que minutos atrás había ocurrido.

-mírate en un espejo y veras- le respondió aun riendo.

El rubio aun con Mitzuki en brazos fue hasta el gran espejo que había en la sala y se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual su mujer reía: estaba lleno de talco por toda la cara.

-ja, ja, ja muy graciosas!-dijo mirando primero a hinata y luego a la pequeña que reía en sus brazos.

Naruto se limpio y así todos se dispusieron a almorzar un delicioso ramen que hinata había preparado.

Luego de esto naruto se despidió de su familia y fue rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Paso así una hora desde la partida de naruto y hinata se encontraba en el jardín de su hogar jugando con su pequeña cuando sintió el portón que daba hacia la calle abrirse. Giro su rostro para ver quien había entrado y era sus amigas Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten y Matsuri esta ultima era la novia de Gaara y, por lo tanto, cuñada de Temari.

Hinata les sonrió a sus amigas y las invito a pasar a lo que todas se sentaron en el jardín mirando a la pequeña Mitzuki maravilladas. Temari dejo al pequeño asuma sentado con Mitzuki. El pequeño tenía un año y era el vivo retrato de su padre shikamaru.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades preguntándole a la morena como le iba con la bebe y como se comportaba naruto y muchas cosas mas hasta que un tema en particular fue tocado por las mujeres.

-hina y ¿ya tienes algo pensado para la boda?-pregunto curiosa ino

-aaaaaah la boda!-dijo hinata exaltada- lo había olvidado por completo aun no tengo nada decidido-dijo esta mirando a su rubia amiga

-tranquila hinata si quieres podemos ayudarte a elegir las cosas para la boda-dijo sakura sonriéndole.

-yo como regalo de boda pondré las flores que mas desees hina-le dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-gracias ino creo que tendre que hablar de esto con naruto cuando vuelva.-dijo la azabache pensativa.

-tienes razón hina pero llamanos si nos necesitas- le dijo temari

-bueno cambiando de tema hay algo que debo contarles- dijo emocionada sakura

-¿Qué es? cuenta sakura-dijo ansiosa ten ten

-bueno pues…. Ya se lo que será mi bebe- dijo la peli rosa muy feliz.

Si sakura estaba felizmente embarazada de 5 meses del Uchiha menor.

-¿Qué es saku?-pregunto emocionada hinata.

-pues… es un varoncito!-dijo feliz mientras todas la felicitaban mientras hablaban de que seria lindo que Mitzuki y el pequeño Uchiha jugaran juntos.

Asi paso la tarde enre risas y charlas hasta que las muchachas se fueron.

-muy bien ven aca pequeñita-le dijo hinata a su bebe mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

-vamos a tener un momento de chicas-le dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña-¿verdad que quieres un momento de chicas con mami?-le dijo mientras la pequeña golpeaba sus manitas y le sonreía a la joven madre.

Hinata entro al baño y prendió la canilla de la bañera. Desvistió a su bebe y la dejo sentada en la alfombra mientras ella se quitaba su ropa quedando así en ropa interior tomo a la bebe en brazos y cerciorándose de que tenía todos los implementos cerca y a la mano se metió con Mitzuki en el agua.

Esta festejaba el estar adentro de la bañera con su mama ya que jugaba con el agua y chapoteaba con esta mientras hinata despacio le tiraba agua en la pequeña cabecita mojando los rojos cabellos de la bebe.

Naruto llego a su casa estaba realmente cansado, y lo que mas quería era estar con su familia se había acostumbrado tanto a ellas dos que no sabria que hacer sin ellas en su vida. Amaba a su mujer y a su pequeña hija y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo les pasara.

Entro e iba a gritar su tan conocido " YA LLEGUE" Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cocina y el comedor vacio y un gran silencio en su casa. Le extraño que no ubiera nadie a esa hora. Al super no fueron por que hinata siempre dejaba una nota diciendo si debía salir por una urgencia a algún lugar pero el rubio no encontró nada hasta que sintió un ruido a agua o mejor dicho a chapoteo asi que se quito sus sandalias ninja y su túnica de Hokage y se dirigió hacia el baño donde escucho las risas de su mujer y su hija.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miro enternecido la escena su mujer tenía a su pequeñita en su regazo y mojaba su cabecita mientras la bebe reía a carcajadas y jugaba con un pequeño patito amarillo.

Sin hacer ruido entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a sacarse su chamarra, su camisa y sus pantalones y en silencio se acerco a la bañera.

Hinata había dejado un lugar detrás de ella donde perfectamente podría entrar otro cuerpo detrás de ella asi que sin mas se acerco a su mujer que muy concentrada en la belleza del cabello de su niña no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había entrado al baño.

-te parece bien hinata-comenzo a decir el rubio a lo que la azabache salto del susto girando la cabeza para ver que se trataba de su joven novio el que se encontraba a su lado haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo se notara en sus mejillas al verlo solo de bóxers.

Naruto sonrio con ternura al ver que su mujer aun se sonrojaba al verlo asi y hasta teniendo una hija!

-na… naruto que susto me has dado!-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-contestame hinata te parece bien?-volvio a preguntar el rubio haciendo que la azabache lo mirase con cara de confusión.

-parecerme bien que Naru?-pregunto aun confundida.

-parecerte bien tomar un baño familiar sin mi-le contesto el rubio haciéndose el ofendido y mirando a su pequeña hija que estiraba los bracitos hacia el.

-lo siento Naru es que estaba algo cansada y quería bañarme y también tenia que bañar a Mitzuki y yo… bueno…-termino tartamudeando la azabache nerviosa al sentir a su marido detrás de ella sentado tomando su cintura con delicadeza.

-esta bien no hay problema ya estoy aquí las extrañe mucho-le dijo besando la parte trasera de su cuello.

-nosotras también verdad Mitzuki?-dijo la azabache con una sonrisa disfrutando de las caricias de su marido.

Y la bebe comenzó a reír nuevamente ante esa pregunta como si hubiera entendido lo que le dijo su madre.

Así tomaron ese baño familiar entre chapoteadas y risas y fueron a cenar en familia.

Naruto llevo a la pequeña Mitzuki a su habitación recostándola en su cuna mientras hinata se colocaba su pijama.

Vio a su pequeña niña dormir con tranquilidad y se sintió feliz de estar allí para ver eso. Amaba a su hijita y estaba feliz de que ella fuera una parte de él y de su hinata.

Cuando termino de arroparla y de darle un besito en su cabecita poblada por bellos cabellos rojos tomo rumbo fuera de la habitación de la bebe para ir a la habitación que compartía con su Hinata.

Al entrar pudo ver a hinata frente a la ventana cepillándose el cabello con un hermoso pijama de seda azul que no le llegaba hasta un poco después de sus muslos el cual dejaba ver a naruto las hermosas piernas de la azabache.

¿Hace cuanto no veía a su hina así de sexy? ¿Hace cuanto no tenían un tiempo para ellos solos? Hacía mucho siempre que se metían a la cama y comenzaban con los besos subidos de tono la pequeña Mitzuki despertaba y no los dejaba terminar con aquella vieja danza del amor. Pero esa noche Mitzuki dormía y ella estaba allí como una ninfa esperando a que su amor la tomara de los brazos y le brindara un beso infinito así que se acerco despacio a ella y la tomo por la cintura haciendo que hinata sonriera y tomara las manos de su rubio con las de ella y se dejo hacer.

Naruto tomo el cepillo que hinata tenía en sus manos y lo coloco en la mesita de luz, corrió su cabello dejando a su merced el níveo cuello de la joven el cual devoro con besos mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén con ella como si estuviera bailando lentamente con ella. Hizo que ella se diera la vuelta y la beso con pasión y deseo. Como amaba a esa mujer! Era tan hermosa. Así comenzó a guiar a hinata a la cama. Cuando sus rodillas se toparon con el borde de esta lentamente y sin dejar de besarla la empujo contra la cama lentamente, Se acomodo bien encima de ella y siguió besándola.

Hinata estaba extasiada hace mucho tiempo no tenía un encuentro así con su amado rubio y sinceramente lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse suya de nuevo sentir la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Naruto pasó de besar su boca a besar su cuello atacándolo con todo. Lo mordió lo beso lo lamio todo con tal de probar el exquisito sabor de la piel de la azabache. Se acerco a su hombro y comenzó a sacarle el tirante del finísimo camisón que llevaba la mujer mientras hinata se deshacía de su pantalón con agilidad. Cuando consiguió sacar la parte de arriba gran sorpresa se llevo el rubio al encontrar un sexy sujetador de encaje negro y turquesa a lo que miro a su mujer con picardía.

-no sabía que usabas este tipo de lencería todos los días-le dijo el rubio mientras que una de sus manos estrujaba su pecho.

-bu…bueno aah… no sé por qué…mmmm creí que hoy aaaah sería una buena…mmmm noche-le dijo hinata entrecortada por los jadeos

-eres una pequeña pervertida- le dijo el rubio mientras se deshacía de su sujetador y aprisionaba en su boca uno de los ya erectos pezones de la azabache.

Hinata disfrutaba de las sensaciones que sentía Naruto hacia magia con su cuerpo y ella añoraba ser suya pronto lo necesitaba tanto.

El rubio se desiso de el camisón tirándolo a algún lugar de la habitación quedando así los dos con una sola prenda que los separaba.

Naruto miraba a su mujer embelesado su belleza era infinita a lo que hinata aprovecho y dio un giro dejando a naruto debajo de ella.

-es mi turno-le susurro con voz sensual al oído y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando hacia su abdomen besando cada uno de sus músculos. Naruto gemía amaba lo que hinata hacia en su cuerpo y así dejo que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Hinata llego con sus besos hasta el borde del bóxer del rubio quitándoselos de un tirón. Hinata subió de nuevo sus besos hasta llegar a la boca del rubio el cual recibió su beso gustoso mientras daba vuelta a su ojiperla para quedar de nuevo encima de ella.

Se deciso de aquella pequeña prenda que los separaba y beso de nuevo su cuello con pasión y fervor, se coloco entre las piernas de su mujer y lentamente guio su miembro erecto a la entrada de ella y muy lentamente disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones se adentro en ella haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer.

Naruto comenzó a moverse primero lento luego rápido y luego suave otra vez haciendo que para hinata fuera una dulce tortura.

-aaah hina mmm di mi nombre-le ordeno el rubio al oído mientras aminoraba la intensidad de las embestidas

-Na… Narutoooo aaaaaaah-gemia la ojiperla el nombre de su amado mientras este la penetraba mas y mas profundo.

-Hi…Hina aaaah-

-aaaaaah Naruto!-fueron los últimos gritos de cada uno al haber llegado a la cumbre de su placer.

Naruto se dejo caer en los brazos de su amada mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello. Asi estuvieron un rato dedicándose palabras de amor y promesas irrompibles hasta que por el intercomunicador que hinata había comprado para escuchar a Mitzuki cuando despertara comenzó a sonar un conocido llanto y hinata muy a su pesar se levanto de la cama vistiéndose y mirando como su ojiazul la miraba con un puchero.

-no podemos quejarnos-comenzó a decir hinata mientras se vestía- hoy nos ah dejado terminar- diciendo esto le guiño un ojo desde la puerta y desapareció yendo al cuarto de la pequeña Mitzuki que a los 5 minutos dejo de llorar.

Naruto se coloco sus bóxer y sonriendo salió rumbo al cuarto de su hija.

En un gran ventanal con unas hermosas cortinas blancas se podía ver una gran cuna, una mujer de cabellera negra con un bebe en brazos y detrás de esta un hombre alto y rubio que con una mano tomaba la cintura de la mujer y con la otra acariciaba la cabecita de su hija. Los dos mayores con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando con felicidad a su pequeña niña, esta era la gran y feliz familia de Naruto Namizake.

**KONNICHIWA!¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió escribir una escenita de estas porque leí una hace poco y quise saber cómo me quedaría que me dicen ustedes? Si no les gusta puedo editar el capitulo sacar la escena y escribo otra cosa y quedara como si nunca la hubiese hecho. Lamento la demora eh estado enferma, yendo al médico eh perdido mi trabajo y debo buscar otro y ¡el liceo! ¡Me vuelve loca! Pero los extrañaba y extrañaba demasiado escribir así que hoy decidí no dar atención a nadie más que en terminar este capítulo espero le haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el siguiente! SAYONARA!**


End file.
